Till I'm Under Your Skin
by linzackles
Summary: Caroline is haunted to the point of insanity by her time in the woods with Klaus; by him and everything he made her feel. She needs more than anything to get him out of her mind and on her way to find someone who will make her forget even for a second, she finds something she wasn't expecting - the real thing. Post-5x11 one-shot.


This takes place in my Happy Place AU (i.e. no 4x16 Klayley sex, no baby, etc.) and an indistinct amount of time after 5x11. Otherwise it's very canon-oriented, I'd say.

The title is in reference to _Shiver _by _Maroon 5_, the full line of which is "I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin". To me the entire song is kinda Klaroline-ey, but that line in particular is very much this story.

Enjoy :)

* * *

She gulps down the drink the compelled bartender lays down.

_His hands ripping off her top, buttons popping everywhere._

She likes the way the scotch runs down her throat, burning. And the taste…

_His lips on her, his tongue running over hers._

She slams down the tumbler before turning her eyes to the room. As if the Grill has been useful in her endeavours so far.

_He unclips her bra and places his mouth just where he knows it will torture her._

Still, she spots him across the room. She's never seen him before – that's a plus – but he is pretty hot. He also looks a bit younger than her but that hardly factors into her plans.

_His hands running up her legs; his kisses along her thighs._

Caroline shivers involuntarily as she makes her way over to the unknown guy.

He's playing a game of pool with his buddies and some she idly recognises – some high school douches, some of whom she's already picked up.

"You're new."

She doesn't have the time or the inclination for subtleties. There is only one thing she wants from this guy and conversation is not it.

He grins almost in confusion but she's hot and clearly interested and he isn't going to be turning that down.

"Yeah. Jake."

She nods, pretending like she cares about his name. Then again… maybe, if tonight is successful he'll mean something to her. Maybe.

But it hardly matters, because no other night has been successful and at this point she isn't sure why she even still tries.

_To get the taste of his skin out of her mouth._

"Hi, I'm Caroline."

He nods appreciatively. A good, sweet name for a good-looking blonde.

"Can I get you a drink, Caroline?"

"I've had enough," she replies suggestively. "Are you ready to leave?"

He's surprised but his eyes roam over her body and he's nodding before he knows he is.

He drops the cue and thirty seconds later they're outside, making out.

It's fine, she guesses. Not bad. Not as bad as some of the others she's come across in her search for someone that will make her feel the way he did.

_Klaus._

His name makes her shiver and she pushes further into Jake, kissing him harder, demanding.

He seems a little uncomfortable and soon pulls away.

"I have a place not that far away. Up for a walk?"

She's annoyed but manages a taut grin. "Why not?"

He's relieved, she can tell.

She will be his easiest 'score' ever and on some level that bothers her but there is also that other thing scratching at the back of her mind.

The way _he _touched her and kissed her. And she needs it again. Or needs something better to overshadow that memory; help her find her sanity again. Either will do, but she knows she's using this Jake guy far more than he's using her.

So she allows herself to be led to this mysterious guy's mysterious apartment.

"So how'd you know I wasn't from around here?"

Of course he just has to be a conversationalist. She rolls her eyes, glad she's lagging behind so he can't see.

"Hadn't ever seen you before," she replies simply.

"Oh," he replies and she can tell he'd been expecting more.

"Are we almost there?" she asks, not bothering to hide the whiny quality in her voice.

Maybe he'll think it's because she can't wait to be with him.

"Yeah, almost," he promises.

She rubs her arms uncomfortably. She doesn't usually come to this particular part of town. Clearly because strange guys own apartments here.

Jake finally stops, slides his key into a gate and allows her to step inside.

It takes a few minutes and an elevator ride to the fifth floor, but they make it to his apartment (_not too bad, it's not too bad_) and more importantly, onto his bed.

For a second she's not in the mood anymore but then she remembers –

_His calloused hands running down the length of her bare body, causing tingles and shivers and the realisation of her dirtiest dreams._

"Make it go away," she begs, her heels slipping off.

"What?" Jakes asks in confusion.

She's lost in her head now as he kisses her neck, so she answers honestly. "Make him go away."

Jake pulls away uncertainly and she takes her opportunity. She has him bare before he's removed an item of her clothing.

Eventually he gets off her cardigan, evidently having accepted her challenge.

And, god, he's kissing her and trying his best but it isn't good enough.

He slips off her dress, his hands nervous and moving unsteadily as he pulls it over his head. She wants to berate him; ask him why he doesn't just rip it off. But he's not Klaus.

_He isn't Klaus. _

Jake likes the lingerie slip she wears underneath, she can tell. His hands run down the length of the silk and while in all probability he's enjoying himself, she just wants to pull him close and tell him to get on with it. She stops herself because she pities him – even if she's only here for one reason, this is still quite the experience for him.

He's finally pulling it up along her hip – his hands are too soft, so young– when she hears something. It's a scream, a plea, and it's coming in loudly through Jake's window. She lays a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Did you hear that?"

He nods. "Don't worry about it, this neighbourhood isn't great," he responds sheepishly.

The screaming continues – the man is crying out for his life.

Jake tries to kiss her again but Caroline still holds her hand to him and he is no match for her strength.

"That guy needs help."

Jakes stares at her for a second before he lets out a breath. "Want me to call the station?"

It would be too late. Besides, the last thing she needs is her mother or one of her colleagues finding her here in this situation.

She's had the feeling for a while now that Liz knows she's losing it, but neither speak about it. Liz has no idea what the problem could possibly be and Caroline has no idea how she's unravelling so much because of him. There isn't any way to start a conversation around it.

"They won't get here in time."

She doesn't bother hiding her strength as she pushes him right off her. She grabs her waterfall cardigan, pulling it on quickly as she makes her way to the door.

"You're not actually going out there alone, are you?" Jakes calls out, confused.

She is only a little blonde, after all. A little blonde in her underwear, going out to meet an attacker.

But she isn't just a little blonde. She hasn't been that for a long time.

She's too worried to wait for the elevator so she speeds down the five flights of stairs, arriving in the alley just as the antagoniser's head is snapped from behind him. The man who had evidently been the one being harassed jumps up from the spot where he was slumped on the alley floor.

He's bloody and bruised but he manages to get away, hobbling at top speed. And when the bad guy's body falls, she doesn't blame him for running.

Because there he stands. Klaus.

_He's here._

She isn't sure which of them is more surprised to see the other but the look of fear and regret in his eyes is so clear that she gulps for a second, wondering what it means.

He turns and is a millisecond away from disappearing into the night again when Jake comes up behind her, evidently having pulled his boxers back on.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asks, his gaze dropping to the dead guy on the floor in horror.

At the sound of the male's voice, Klaus turns back around, his stare quickly taking in first the stranger then the state of dress they're both in.

He visibly hesitates and Caroline is glad that Jake has been useful in at least some respect tonight.

She takes him by the arm and pulls roughly, forcing him into her eyeline. "You saw nothing and you never met me tonight. Go upstairs and sleep it off."

Dazed, Jake nods and heads back inside without so much as a backward glance.

Klaus stands as one who has never been placed in a situation like this before and quite frankly would prefer for the earth to swallow him up whole.

But he also looks mutinous. She's not sure if it's about Jake or not but she wishes he would say something.

Another second passes and then instead of opening his mouth he turns away from her again.

"Klaus… don't go."

He faces her again with confusion. "I promised you you wouldn't have to see me again," he reminds her with a frown.

"I know," Caroline says, "but now that you're here, just…"

His eyes bore into hers as he waits.

"Stay?"

His eyes are wild, his body still angled away from her, as he prepares to run. She steps forward, closing the distance between them a bit.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He watches her take her step; takes one backwards in return.

"I really should leave."

She frowns deeply, wondering why he's pulling away from her like this.

Is he no longer drawn to her magnetically?

_The way she'd realised she is to him. _

Had New Orleans changed something about him? Something about them? Had he moved on?

The idea of another woman touching him makes her heart clench uncomfortably.

_Damnit._

She sucks in a breath, stubborn. "If you want to go, don't let me stop you. I have someone waiting."

He sucks in an even sharper breath at her words and after searching his eyes, waiting for a reply, she turns away.

"You really want me to stay?"

She freezes. She'd always liked their games. As annoying as they sometimes got, they had also been undeniably _them_. But now she is too tired. Tired, of seeking and never finding satisfaction. Tired of dreaming of this moment.

_And now it had come and it was all going wrong._

"Stay or don't stay, Klaus," she finds herself replying bitterly.

But she doesn't leave; doesn't move.

"Who is he?" he whispers out, almost as if he can't help himself.

Is he allowed to ask her that? They are nothing to each other after all, not officially. He's been gone for a long time, doing who knows what with who knew who.

But isn't that exactly it? She finds herself wanting to know every one of their names; what they had that she didn't – how they'd managed to keep him away from her.

So she answers.

"I don't know. His name is Jake, I guess."

"You don't know?"

"I met him at the Grill half an hour ago."

She doesn't know if that will appease or anger him; is not sure she cares.

She wants to make a decision. Either she goes upstairs or she stays.

_She's desperate to stay._

Her nails bite into her palms as she debates turning to face him again. She wants to search his eyes; catalogue the way he is looking at her.

_She's never been looked at the way he's always looked at her – not before and not since._

"Look, are you staying or not?" she bites out impatiently.

He sighs heavily. "Do you understand how difficult this is for me, Caroline?"

That makes her frown and her body turns of its own accord.

"No," she answers honestly.

Her eyes roam over every part of him, wondering why she denied herself for the few minutes she'd stood with her back to him.

He sighs again and his eyes leave hers, dropping to the ground.

"When I asked you for your confession in the woods that day…" he laughs a little, humourlessly, "well, it wasn't what I was expecting."

She holds her breath. Does he regret their time together?

"And now I can't rationally be around you without – "

_Oh._

He doesn't finish and she doesn't ask. She finishes it for him, in her head.

_... wanting to touch you._

_… hoping to re-enact that day._

_… needing you desperately._

She speeds over to him. He's surprised but not as surprised as when her hand reaches out and runs over his Henley, up and onto his shoulder. She pushes his jacket away a little, exposing more of his neck.

"Klaus, I didn't ask you to stay for tea," she whispers lustfully.

His eyes are wide and boring into hers again and the blue displays a hungriness she wish she didn't feel in every fibre of her own body.

_Maybe life would be easier then._

But she doesn't want life to be easier. She wants him. She really just does.

He shakes his head. "It was hard enough the first time. To leave you," he says.

He sounds pained and she wonders how much it had taken for him to walk away from her that night. If it had been the hardest thing the one thousand year old hybrid had ever had to do.

"So you don't want this?" she confirms, stroking her hand underneath his top.

He sucks in a breath but doesn't stop her.

"No."

He's usually a better liar.

"Ok," she responds, a small smile playing at her lips.

She moves closer and dips her head into his neck, lays whispers of kisses there.

He still stands strong and tall, stiff as he tries to resist her advances.

Till her lips touch his.

_Good._

It's a lot like that day. Except now they both know what it feels like; what will come after.

And it's impossible even for the most powerful man in the world to resist.

He kisses her back with the air of a suffocating man seeking oxygen. She relaxes into his body but it doesn't last long before he has them sped up against a wall; pressing himself into her.

She's gasping erratically and knows she should be wondering how he has her this undone already, but on the other hand it's pretty clear: she's wanted this for too long.

His lips are hard and demanding against hers, forcing her impossibly further and further back. And it's an alley wall instead of a tree but it's perfectly that day again; something is _right _again.

As if he can read her thoughts, Klaus' hands travel down her body, a strange strangled sound escaping his throat when he's reminded that she's already half-undressed.

He grips her by her thighs roughly, pushing his groin even further into her as he wraps her legs around him. She gasps and groans, panting as she folds her ankles around each other at his lower back.

She slips his jacket from him – _again _– before his lips return to hers.

And this whole time she's been searching so freaking hard for anything that will measure up to him, if only in one aspect of the incomparable effect he has on her – for someone who tastes like him or has his touch or his strength or the ability to make her simultaneously melt and dominate.

And now she doesn't understand, she doesn't, why she ever attempted something so stupid. Why she would go looking for spare parts when the man himself is right here providing her with every single perfect part of him all at once.

"Klaus," she's saying.

Over and over.

He growls – her calling out his name is an aphrodisiac like no other. He roughly pulls her cardigan from her body, not paying any attention to the ripping sound that accompanies it. He can't be bothered to rein in his strength right now. Not around her.

He runs first his hands then his lips over her newly-bare arms. They're cold against his heated lips and smooth, _so smooth_.

Just as he remembers.

Suddenly she pushes him away.

She has to know.

"Did you miss me?"

She watches his forehead curl in on itself with the confusion caused by her question but she doesn't care.

"Why don't you let me show you, love?" he asks huskily as his hands move up under her slip.

Her hand clenches into his shirt at the feeling, her fingers digging into his chest painfully, but she doesn't give in.

"_Did you miss me_?"

His frown deepens until a kind of understanding seems to flash through his eyes. He breathes and moves in closer to her, bringing his lips right up to hers but without laying a kiss there.

"The more appropriate question would be whether I did anything besides miss you, Caroline," he confesses.

She sucks in a breath because it's the perfect answer.

He's perfect and she needs him right now and right –

Caroline glances around the admittedly dark and grimy alley with the dead man still on the ground and winces. _Ok, maybe not right here._

He's losing control; she can tell by the way his body shudders against her and the erratic boiling kisses he's placing across every inch of her uncovered skin. And she's not far behind but still –

"Klaus," she says, then more forcefully because he's so freaking far gone in her skin, "_Klaus_."

He looks up, bewildered and not unlike a mad man. She doesn't feel much different.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She pulls up her nose, both in disgust and because she feels pretty ridiculous asking this of him.

"Do you think we could do this somewhere… not here?"

He looks around to see what she means and realises the mess they are surrounded by. He shakes himself to sober up.

Caroline is right. This is no place for his Queen. He doesn't even know how she found herself to be in such a seedy neighbourhood to begin with; he had only risked his trip to Mystic Falls with the knowledge that his beauty stuck to the more respectable parts of town.

But he wants her and he needs her and though a run will have them at his house in a few minutes, he has no idea the state his mansion is in at the moment.

Besides, a few minutes is too much time.

Caroline watches the indecision plague him and for a second she thinks he's given up on her before he puts her back down, grabs her hand and swiftly pulls her to the gate Jake had passed through only minutes ago.

Everything is a confusing flurry as Klaus pulls her along the foyer, pausing quickly, then up a flight of stairs. She's about to ask him what's going on as he stands and listens again but then he hastily starts moving them again, never letting go of his grip on her wrist as he uses a shoulder to crash through an apartment's door.

Caroline gasps but the door just manages to stay on its hinges as Klaus pulls the both of them through the doorway.

"Klaus," she manages to utter but he quickly has his lips to hers and his body up against hers again, pushing her into the closed door.

It takes her a few minutes to pull her brain from the sweltering effects his tongue is having inside her mouth to the fact that he's pulled her into some poor stranger's apartment.

She pushes a hand to Klaus' chest but that only manages to move him from her lips and onto her chest. She sucks in a breath before forcing her eyes back open to speak.

"Klaus, we can't do this in some random apartment."

She finds her hands pulling at his hair violently when his teeth scrape over the tops of her breasts greedily.

"Nobody's here, sweetheart," he pants out.

He isn't making it very easy for her to resist. She takes a deep breath and squeezes her eyes together, sucking in oxygen for her next argument.

"They could come home!"

"It's 3AM," he points out.

Then he pulls away, much to her dismay.

She bites her lip in complaint as he stares at her seriously.

"Would you rather leave?"

_God, who could say yes to that? _

_Not her._

She uses her hand on his chest to speed them over beside the bed and Klaus smiles in smug approval.

She pulls off his top as he pushes off his shoes, their eyes never leaving the other's.

His lips are on her as soon as his chest is bare and she runs her hands along his abs gratefully, remembering every other man's body she's touched in search of Klaus' perfection.

She pulls back and, before Klaus knows it, with a sneaky smile pushes him onto the stranger's bed.

Klaus' expression goes from one of surprise to a smirk as he watches her tower above him.

He folds his arms behind his head, causing his muscles to bulge in the sexiest of ways and the V of his pelvis to rise out from under his jeans.

Caroline bites her lip then slowly lowers herself to the bed, placing her knee between his legs. She keeps eye contact with him, shivering at the voyeuristic nature of his gaze.

_He hasn't seen anything yet._

She grips the hem of her slip then, as slowly as possible, pulls it up over her body. Her curls bop around her face as she pulls it free of her head and she allows the silk item to float down to meet Klaus' top on the floor.

Unashamedly he takes in her body; the dark lingerie she'd been wearing beneath the light pink slip. She slips her hands to the edge of her lace panties, teasing him, and smirks when he sucks in a breath.

Instead of removing her underwear she drops to his body, placing her lips right above his jeans, her tongue swirling against the line of soft hair on his stomach.

Klaus arches up involuntarily and Caroline smiles in satisfaction, bringing her hands up to work on his buckle as she furthers her ascension, littering kisses all along his chest and delighting in the way his muscles tighten beneath her lips.

His attempt at appearing relaxed has become far more difficult than expected and the hands held behind Klaus' head are gripping at his own hair in desperation as Caroline agonisingly slowly kisses her way up his body.

His eyes are closed and he gulps involuntarily when she loosens his buckle.

Her teeth scrape over his jaw and he's tortured waiting for her mouth to make it to his.

Caroline closes her mouth and litters his entire jawline with tiny light kisses. It's the least heated thing they've done tonight but she can't help it: the stubble there drives her crazy, never mind his jaw and neck.

She undoes the button on his jeans then pulls down the zipper on the denim before she moves her hands to the smooth irresistible skin at his neck. Finally she dips her mouth into his and Klaus takes it enthusiastically, moving his hands from his own hair into hers, grabbing handfuls to pull her in closer.

Caroline gasps at the rough contact then digs her fingernails into Klaus' neck for release, a thumb pressing down forcefully into his clavicle.

It's all he can stand; he flips them around and before Caroline has the chance to protest, he has her bra ripped off.

Caroline almost chokes at the look he spares her breasts – _he really had missed her._

He lowers himself and she gasps at the feel of their bare chests touching, but the breath is quickly lost when Klaus claims her lips for himself again. She pulls her hands through his hair and into his neck; grasping, pulling, scraping.

Klaus moves away from her lips, down her neck then onto her chest. When she feels the tips of his fangs scrape down her sternum, she pinches her eyes closed, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rocks against her, continuing his ministrations on her chest.

"I love you," Caroline pants and Klaus freezes.

She doesn't realise what she's said until she feels Klaus' hips come to a stop between her thighs.

_God._

_Did she really just say that?_

Whatever. She'll deal with it later; take it back. Right now she needs him.

Klaus still isn't moving so she arches her back up, pushing her chest further into his lips as encouragement. He smiles against her skin and she wonders whether it's because of her action or her words.

It doesn't really matter right now. What matters is how feverish his lips are against her skin.

Then he does something truly torturous. Lifting his eyes to hers, he lopes his fingers around the top of her lace underwear. But he doesn't move it down and off. Instead he just stares at her, feasting on the possibilities in her eyes; on the hunger.

Caroline licks her lips, feeling beads of sweat develop on her upper lip.

Then his hands move around behind her, enveloping her butt, and Caroline whimpers. He squeezes.

Caroline clenches her eyes shut again, trying to distract herself from the feeling by instead focusing on his lips fluttering over her stomach.

When she feels him come to a stop she opens her eyes questioningly to find his amber eyes staring back at her slyly.

"Would you still like to know precisely how much I missed you, Caroline?"

* * *

Caroline's head was on top of Klaus' chest as she happily lay between his legs. Her hands were wrapped up in his as they folded across her chest.

She felt safe and warm and… satisfied.

_Finally satisfied again._

For the first time she allowed herself to admit what she hadn't been willing to for the longest while, because that would've been admitting defeat: he'd ruined her. There was no other man who could sate her the way he could – all her searching for it had only led to disappointment.

Nothing compared to the real thing.

She found herself wondering whether he'd gone through the same search that she had; wondering if it would be too forward to ask. It was pretty nosy to enquire into his sex life.

Maybe she could lead up to it with a confession of her own.

"Jake wasn't the first," she started.

"Hmmm?" Klaus murmured, evidently escaping from his own reverie.

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to suppress how embarrassed she was by the words she was about to say.

"After you… I tried to find someone else; someone who would make me feel the way you did."

Her cheeks were heating up in shame but she knew it was the only feasible way to get to asking him what she wanted to know.

She wished she could see his face, wondering if he was angered by her confession.

She took another deep breath. "Was there anyone else for you… you know, in New Orleans?"

Klaus was silent for a few seconds before he too heaved a sigh. "I considered it. But I knew right off the bat that nobody could ever match the way you make me feel, Caroline. It would have been a wasted effort."

Caroline sucked in a sharp breath, not having expected his answer. _He hadn't even tried; he'd just known. _

She gripped his hands tighter, rubbing her thumbs over his. "Are you going to leave again?"

Again there was a pause before Klaus sighed. "Can I stay?"

It was clearly meant rhetorically and more for himself than for her but she answered anyway.

"_Yes_. You could, I don't know," she laughed, "get us an apartment and have home-cooked meals ready for me when I get home from college every day." Then she gasped when an even better idea hit her. "Or you could get a job teaching at Whitmore! We could go home _together_!"

Klaus' chest rumbled underneath her head as he chuckled. "Do you have any ideas that are not completely emasculating, Caroline?"

Caroline rolled her eyes – of course he thought teaching to be below him.

"Well let's hear your ideas, then," she demanded airily.

Klaus' arms tightened around her as he considered.

"You come back to the Quarter with me. I already have a house; you could move in and rule by my side. You can have an army to lead or as many committees as you want to run," he said, smiling as he remembered her various engagements in high school. "We would be unstoppable."

Caroline could see it. His vision was beautiful and exactly the kind of worldliness he'd promised her since the very beginning.

But the same things still stood in the way.

"My mom's here, Klaus. I'm in college."

Klaus' body stiffened beneath her and she winced at the thought of having upset him in this perfect moment.

"_I_ have an empire to reign over."

Caroline sighed desolately before twisting herself around on him, laying her chin on his chest as she met his eyes with her own.

"I was right the first time, wasn't I? We don't fit; our futures are completely different."

_I have plans and a future and things that I want and none of those things involve you._

Klaus remembered her words as if she'd said them yesterday. She'd been so certain that he couldn't be a part of her life and now here she was, trying to find ways for them to stay together. And for some bloody reason he had managed to persuade her away from that path. Typical Klaus, driving himself to ruination.

He put his hands to her face and pulled her for a kiss but she turned away, laying her head on his shoulder sadly instead.

Fantastic. He had managed to upset her as well.

He rubbed his hand over her blond locks as his mind raced for an alternative.

With her soft pliable body nestling into his like this, he knew that there was no conceivable way he could just stand up and walk away from her. Not when what she _wanted_, this time around, was for him to stay.

"There's always a third option," Klaus spoke up suddenly.

Caroline blinked back the tears that had been fighting at her lids, before she lifted her head to look at him in puzzlement.

"What third option?"

"A compromise," he stated, pulling his hand through her hair.

She frowned, unable to think of any compromise that would solve all their problems.

"I admit that I quite enjoy the idea of an apartment all to ourselves."

A small smile played at Caroline's lips as she raised an eyebrow. "So you like my idea after all, huh?"

Klaus only smiled and behind his eyes she peeked the same thing she was thinking about: torrid sex in every room of their own place, away from friends and siblings. Somewhere just off-campus so he could ravish her and she could still make it to her 8AM classes. The casual domesticity of it all made her spine tingle in excitement.

"What's the rest?" she asked, nuzzling his face with her nose.

"I could come down every weekend, and you join me in New Orleans in your vacations."

Caroline pulled away, her eyes widening. In all fairness she hadn't really been expecting his plan to be so practical and, well… do-able.

A slow grin made its way across Caroline's face and Klaus' heart sped: had they reached a plateau?

Her hands crept up into his hair and she rubbed the pads of her thumbs into his temples.

"I knew it wasn't only your body I was attracted to," she said suggestively.

Klaus couldn't help it, he laughed. How they had gone from a stalemate to this light place of agreement was beyond him, but somehow it had happened.

Moreover, how they had gone from promising never to see each other again, to making love in a stranger's apartment, to moving in together.

She leaned in and they shared a slow, languid kiss; the beginning of something instead of the end, for once.

Her tongue was sneaking its way into his mouth when he moved his hands down along her body, pinching her buttock lightly. Caroline nipped at his lip in reaction and he only continued the kiss with a smile as he kept making his way down her body.

When he got to her legs Klaus locked his fingers around her knees and quickly pulled forward, bringing her to straddle his lap. Caroline pulled away from his mouth, laughing in surprise. He clearly wasn't done with her tonight yet.

"What was that you were saying about my body, love?" he asked with a smirk.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him playfully. He was so going to pay for that.

She swept her hair over to her one shoulder, the edges of it falling just shy of her breast. She watched him closely, feeling smugly satisfied when Klaus swallowed heavily in response.

She began to take advantage of the position he'd pulled her up into, moving her hips in a circular motion against him. His eyes closed at the friction and her name began to pour from his lips repeatedly.

She couldn't think about much besides the feel of their bodies against each other but what presence of mind she did have was devoted to realising that this wouldn't be the last. There was plenty more to come for them.

She wouldn't ever have to go out searching for this feeling again; she'd have him _all to herself. _

The thought spurred her on and she revelled in watching the effect she had on him; the effect he'd made very clear that she would _always _have on him.

Turns out he would be her last love after all.

She bit her lip gleefully at the thought, knowing that there would be so many explanations to put forward to everyone and maybe some red tape to get through but she really didn't care. Not for the first time tonight, all she cared about was _him_.

And she never did remember to take back that I love you.

* * *

I know I swapped tenses a bit of a way through the story. I hope it wasn't too disconcerting – I just preferred it this way and it ended up being a bit of an experiment for me as a writer.

Anyways, please let me know what you guys thought :)


End file.
